Dearest Donna
by dog-tooth
Summary: In the film they say that Donna received letters from Richard when he was in prison, so this is my take on what these letters might have said. *Now with diary entries.
1. Dearest Donna

**A/N: This is just an idea that came to me one night when trying to get to sleep. In the film they say that Donna received letters from Richard when he was in prison, so this is my take on what these letters might have said.**

**December 2****nd**

Dearest Donna,

It has only been a few weeks since I have been so cruelly taken away from you and already my heart feels as if it is broken.

I understand why I'm in prison, of course I do. I killed your family. However what I did was not wrong because I did it for the right reasons. I did it for you Donna. The reason I did I was so that we could finally be together. Your family was getting in the way and I knew that if they were not around, swaying your decisions, then we would be able to carry on our lives together. In time I know that you will come to forgive me.

What is it that scares you so much about me? Is it the fact that I'm older then you? Because if it is then you don't need to worry. Age is no matter, my sweet. It's what we feel for each other that counts above all else. Our love is stronger then any mere boundaries of age.

As I write this letter to you, I am thinking of our life that could have been. I just hope that there's still the chance for it to happen. You and I could do great things, I just know it.

I mean, we would have been happy together Donna, you have to understand that. I could give you the world. Money, love, attention, safety, you'd have it all. Anything you asked for, I would be willing to give to you.

In this prison, I have nothing to do but think, and my thoughts are only of you. What else would I have to think about? I have no family to speak of. I have no friends, inside or outside this prison. There is only you.

I must finish this letter off now my love, but I will write to you soon. I hope that you reply to this. I need to know that you're okay.

I love you.

Yours forever and always, Richard. X

**December 9****th**

Dearest Donna,

I have had no reply from you to my last letter, and I'm starting to worry. I need to know how you are. I'm scared for you Donna. It must be hard to cope with not only the loss of your family, but the loss of me as well. I killed your family so that we could be together, and then I am taken away from you as well. I just hope that you are managing to cope without me.

Life hasn't become any easier for me. Prison life is harder then you might think. Although I'd hardly call it a prison. Everyone in here seems to be crazy and I'm confused as to why I've been placed in here. The love I have for you is not something that could be deemed crazy. I just love you so dearly Donna. Without you, I would probably rot away in this prison, but the thought of being reunited with you again makes me want to carry on living, just for you.

Sometimes, late at night, I think about touching you, and it feels so good. I can imagine my fingers tracing your skin and holding you close to my body. I want to kiss you. I want to feel your lips against mine. I want to taste you on my tongue. Oh, Donna. If only you knew how much I longed for you, not only mentally but physically.

One day, we'll be together again Donna, just you wait.

Yours forever and always, Richard. X

**December 20****th**

Dearest Donna,

It's been two months since I've last seen you and you're not replying to any of my letters. I'm not sure what to think. Is it your family? Are they stopping you from reading them? Maybe you're not even receiving them...

Or is it just the fact that you do not want to reply to me? I hope that this is not the reason Donna, because otherwise I would have no reason to live. I know that you feel something for me. I mean, you must. I've seen it in your eyes when you're looking at me. I think that you are simply scared. You can't have ever experienced love like this before and it must be a scary thing. Be brave Donna, be brave for me.

Yours and forever, Richard. X

**December 25****th**

Donna,

Merry Christmas my love.

Was there any point in writing that Donna? I need to know. Please reply to me. Your lack of replies leaves an empty, cavernous hole in my chest.

I need you Donna, please. I'm begging you. Please.

Richard. X

**January 2nd **

Donna,

Why aren't you replying Donna? I need you to reply!

It's a new year. A new start. I want to start the New Year with you Donna. It's bad enough that I'm stuck in this hell hole of a prison, but not to spend it with you, only makes it even worse. You're not even replying to my letters. Why not? Are you that heartless, that you can't even send me a letter to say that you are okay? Do you not care about me?

I think about you more then ever. I think about you touching me, and I enjoy it so much, but I know that it would be better in real life. When I meet you again for the first time in over two months, that's the first thing I'm going to do. Touch you. Maybe not in a sexual way at first. At first I'll just touch you, just to know that you're still alive, but the first night that we spend together I'll touch you in places that you've never been touched before. I'll make you feel so loved, Donna. The things you and I could do.

Write to me soon Donna, or I will start to lose the will to live.

Forever yours, Richard. X

**January 11****th**

Donna,

If you don't reply to me within a week then I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands, and check that you are alright.

People **will** get hurt Donna, so I suggest that you take the time out of your petty little life of yours to reply to my letters.

Your **only** love, Richard.

**January 18****th**

Donna,

The date is here, yet I still have no reply from you. Therefore you know that I have no choice but to see myself how you are.

I can't say too much in this letter, for fear that you're not even receiving this, but I'm going to be seeing you soon Donna, don't worry. We'll be reunited.

Richard.

**January 19****th**

Donna...

I refuse to believe what I've been told by the guards here at the prison. They say that I must stop writing to you. The reason why: because you say that the letters I am sending you are unwanted and uncalled for. Really Donna? I don't understand. Please, make me understand.

The letters that I sent you were not threatening in any way. I never threatened you. I only told you the truth. I only revealed the feelings that I have for you. What's wrong with that?

Oh, Donna. Where did it all go wrong? What happened?

I tried to escape, just to see you. I got an extra couple of months added to my sentence, just so that I could see you. They caught me. I don't know how, but somehow they knew that I was trying to escape and managed to stop me.

Maybe what the guards say is true. Maybe you don't want to talk to me. It's okay. I won't write to you anymore, but one day we will meet again Donna, don't you worry.

One day you'll have to face me and on that day you'll realise that we are meant to be together.

I'll be seeing you real soon Donna. I have months to prepare and this time I'll be ready. I promise you that I will be seeing you again, and Donna, I don't break my promises. Ever.

Forever waiting, Richard. X

**What do you think? I'm still thinking of adding to it and improving. Reviews would be most welcome. :) Thanks for reading.**

**A/N: 11.07.10. Just to let you know that I've made some changes to January 19th, but also added an extra letter on January 18****th****. **

**EDIT: I'm thinking of perhaps writing some diary entries that Richard might have written as well. Does anyone think that this is a good idea? Let me know :)**


	2. Diary entries

**A/N: These diary entries are set before the letters. Therefore most of the entries will also be set before the events that unfold in the movie.**

**Diary entries**

**Tuesday 15****th**** September **

Something amazing has happened. It's so great that I feel the need to write it down, just so I know that it's real.

I met a girl in one of my first science lessons today. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her name's Donna Keppel. She has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen and beautiful blonde hair. The only problem is that she's only thirteen. It's too young, I know it is, but already I love her so much. I'm unsure of what to do.

It doesn't help that I'm here teacher. Right now it seems that all these strong feelings I have towards her are useless. What's the point in loving her the way I do if I can't show these feelings towards her? The only thing that I can do right now is to bide my time.

Maybe these emotions will pass. In a way I hope that they don't. They're such strong feelings and I like the fact that I feel them for her. Love is such an amazing thing.

You probably think I'm stupid, don't you? Normal people don't fall in love with someone after only knowing them for a few hours. Then again maybe I'm not normal. I don't really care. The feelings that I have for Donna are real, I know that. I just need to wait to see if they'll stay.

**Tuesday 22****nd**** September**

It's been a week and the feelings that I feel for Donna haven't changed. In fact, if anything, they've become stronger.

I've had three lessons with her so far and each time I see her my heart skips a beat. She always looks so angelic as she sits at her desk.

In the brief time that I've known her, I've managed to work out that she's very clever. It also seems that she is very good at Science, which is good to know. It means that at least we have something in common.

I think that she's starting to notice the way I look at her. However I'm not too sure whether she likes me or not. When she catches me staring at her she always blushes and looks away embarrassed. This embarrassment that she feels when she knows I'm looking at her could mean anything. It could mean that she's pleased that I like to look at her but it could mean that she doesn't like it. There doesn't seem to be a way to show how she feels.

Nonetheless I don't think she's suspicious of me. I say that as if I am doing something wrong. I'm not though. I only look at her. Nothing is wrong with that.

**Thursday 24****th**** September**

It seems that Donna is starting to notice how much attention I am paying to her. However she doesn't seem to be taking it too well.

I try to talk to her as much as possible but whenever she sees me coming near her she looks uncomfortable and turns her head away.

Maybe it's just because she's confused about why I keep paying so much attention to her.

I wish I could just tell her how I feel. I can't though because it would just freak her out, of course it would. I don't want to scare her away but I just don't know what to do.

I can't keep all of these feelings bottled up anymore. Sometimes it feels like I'm just going to explode with all the love that I feel for her. I just wish things weren't so complicated and that Donna was older. If she was older then it would mean that I would be able to tell her my feelings and she could maybe tell me how she felt about me.

However I feel as if she is too young to be able to know what she feels. Plus if I tell her how I feel and she tells someone else then surely I won't be able to see Donna anymore. I wouldn't be able to cope if that ever happened.

**Saturday 26****th**** September**

It's so wrong but it feels so right. I had to see her, I just had to.

It's a Saturday today, meaning that I couldn't see Donna. I needed to see if she was okay, so I decided to go and see her. I'd already memorised her address, so today I went round to her house and waited outside in my car.

When I saw her leaving the house I just felt so happy. I've found out that when I'm not around her I feel miserable, so the elated feeling that came when seeing her felt so good. Therefore when she got in the car with her mother I had to follow her. It was interesting to see what Donna did when she was out of school.

I found out several things about her, just by watching her from a distance. I found that she likes to read. This I worked out by watching her go into the library and come back out with a bag full of books. She also seems to like Chinese food as she went into a Chinese restaurant food for lunch.

I have to admit that although it felt wrong to be following her, it also felt incredibly good. I love knowing what Donna is up too because it makes me feel even closer to her.

Maybe I'll be able to see her each day. Then I'll always be happy and I'll never feel lonely.

**Monday 28****th**** September**

Today I was sitting at my desk whilst Donna and the rest of the class worked from the textbooks and I started randomly doodling. When I looked down and saw what I had drawn I realised that I'd unconsciously been drawing Donna.

That pretty much sums up how I feel about Donna. Even unconsciously I think about her. The love runs that deep.

I've decided to keep the drawing I did of her, along with a school photograph of her that I took from the computer. I just need to see her face everyday.

**Tuesday 29****th**** September**

I can't stop thinking about Donna. Every time I think of her, my chest hurts from the vast amount of love that I feel towards her. I want her to know how I feel, more then anything but its too hard. It would just make everything complicated.

I sat outside her house after school for several hours, just watching her move about the house. She doesn't leave her room much so it's always hard for me to see her. However the brief glimpses that I get of her are enough to keep me happy, at least for now.

I know a lot about her family now as well. She has a mother, father and a younger brother. From what I've seen of the interactions that go on between them, she seems to get on relatively well with them, although she has the occasional argument with her brother.

Her family seems nice but I know that they'll get in the way if I ever choose to tell Donna how I feel. I have the feeling that Donna wouldn't hesitate in telling her mother if she was worried about something. This worries me, but I can't dwell on it too much.

At the moment it's just better to think about the present, not the future.

**Friday 2****nd**** October**

I now have so many wonderful pictures of Donna. When I got paid yesterday, the first thing I bought was a camera. I knew that I needed to capture all of the moments in Donna's life.

The pictures that I took yesterday and today are now plastered across my walls. Therefore I can now see her every time that I walk around the house. It's a lovely feeling to think that she's always looking at me.

I've also started writing schedules of what Donna does each day. I figured that the pictures could be added alongside the writing. It will be like a journal of Donna. Already I've filled a whole notepad with various things about her.

I write down different fantasies I have about her. Some of them are just about being able to hold her in my arms but some are more personal.

I've even written several poems about her.

My life is consumed by her. If I'm not at home writing things about her, then I'm at school teaching her or I'm outside her house watching over her. You'd think it would bother me but it doesn't, not one bit. The love I feel consumes me and I feel as if without Donna there's nothing else to live for. She's my world.

**Tuesday 6****th**** October**

I nearly messed it all up.

Yesterday, when I was sitting outside Donna's house, I saw Donna looking out through her window. Although I ducked I knew that she saw me.

I was stupid because I didn't drive away. Instead I sat there like an idiot. After a few minutes the front door opened and her father came marching out. Immediately I drove away but I knew that he saw me.

Today, at school, the headmaster asked to see me regarding Donna. He told me that both her father and Donna had seen me outside the house and wondered what I was doing there.

I lied of course and said that my cousin lived nearby and I was just waiting for them. However, apparently her father had seen me several times outside their house. The lies came naturally but I knew that the headmaster didn't believe me. However, seeing as I hadn't really done anything wrong he couldn't do anything so he just told me that he was going to keep an eye on me.

Although I'm pleased that he didn't sack me I'm upset that I can't wait outside Donna's house anymore. Already I've filled up lots of journals with pictures and information on Donna and to not be able to add to it just makes me upset.

I'm thinking about just telling Donna how I feel. Maybe she'll understand. You see, I think she's starting to develop feelings for me. Sometimes she looks at me and there's such a kindness in her eyes. I know that it's reserved for me only.

**Friday 9****th**** October**

It's over. It's all over. I might as well be dead.

What's the fucking point in anything anymore? Why am I even alive?

I hate them! I hate them. Why didn't they just kill me as well? That would have been easier. Oh, Donna. I need you. I love you. Donna! Please, take me back... I'm sorry...

**Saturday 10****th**** October**

I still feel as bad as I did yesterday, maybe even worse, but I have to write this down. I have to write down what happened because I need to try and understand it.

A few days ago I told Donna how I felt about her. I expected her to be happy about it but she wasn't. She started crying. I don't know why she started crying. I think that she was scared and it was too much.

I tried to calm her down by touching her arm but she started screaming.

One of the teachers came in and Donna told them what I'd said. It broke my heart when she told the teacher how I felt about her. The words I spoke to her were personal, meant for her ears only, but she told someone else.

I wanted to hurt someone so badly then but I didn't want to scare Donna so I just stood there as the teacher went to get the headmaster. Almost instantly they decided to fire me.

I thought this was bad enough but then Donna told them about how she thought she'd seen me taking a picture of her when I was outside her house. They asked to see my camera. I refused but they said they'd call the police if I didn't hand it over. They saw the hundreds of pictures that I had taken of Donna and then they called the police.

I'm due in court next week. My lawyer says that I won't be put in Prison but apparently they're getting some kind of order out on me so that I can't see Donna. I'm hoping that the court won't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I could never see Donna again. I love her so much. I love her more then life itself. Why can't they see that? Why can't she see that?

I hate everything about life itself right now. I just want to lash out at everyone. Everyday I'm just so angry. The next week is going to be hell. I hate waiting and my patience is wearing thin. Soon I won't be able to cope anymore.

**Friday 16****th**** October**

The Courts have decided I'm not allowed to see Donna.

Therefore I've decided that I have no choice. This is their fault. I'm going to have to make Donna realise how she feels about it. She's going to have to find out the hard way.

You see I've worked it out. It's her family, yeah, her family. They're the ones stopping her from realising her feelings for me.

Without her family she'll have no one. Without her family, she'll be able to realise that I'm all she has. I'm the only one who's ever going to love her. With them out of the picture Donna and I can be together at long last.

Nothing can keep us apart. Soon, all she'll have is me and then we'll be together forever. Me and my precious Donna.

**A/N: This is dedicated to 'Witch isit,' 'Arabellatrixcutie' who reviewed. However a special thanks goes to 'Blackspade003' for reviewing ****and**** saying that it would be a good idea to write this. :) I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Love kills

**Love kills**

**22****nd**** October**

Tomorrow is going to be an important day for me. Well, not only me but Donna as well. Tomorrow is the day that I'm going to be with Donna forever. It will be just me and her, just like I promised.

You see I've made a plan. Well, I wouldn't quite call it a plan, more of an idea. The idea is that I'm going to kill Donna's family. Why you ask? So that we can be together. Isn't it obvious? Her family's holding her back and keeping her away from me. Without her family Donna will realise that the love they felt for her was nothing compared to the love that I feel for her. No one will ever love Donna as much as I love her. **No one.** Through realising this Donna will find out that she'll have to be with me and then she'll realise that she loves me.

**23****rd**** October**

I sat in my car outside Donna's house, waiting. I wanted to check that everybody was in.

My eyes scanned the driveway and I saw that there was a car parked there, meaning that at least one person was definitely at home. However I didn't know whether it meant everyone was there. For all I knew her father could be somewhere else. Because of this fact, I waited for a few minutes and stared up at the house.

After a while I saw Donna's mother pass by the window upstairs, followed by her father who was going in the opposite direction.

I took this as confirmation that everybody was home and stepped out of the comforting warmth of my car. The cold air meant that I could see my breath escalate out my mouth and I watched it spiral up into the black sky, until it eventually disappeared from sight.

I took another deep breath before I walked confidently up the driveway and towards the house. Without hesitation I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. Whilst I waited I reached into my pocket and took out a large kitchen knife, holding it tightly in my hands.

Eventually the door opened up, revealing Donna's father standing in the doorway. He gasped and took a step backwards as he saw me.

"Hello," I said quietly before running forwards and moving the knife towards his chest. He moved his hands upwards, trying to stop the knife from killing him in one go. Therefore instead of stabbing him in the chest I ended up leaving a large cut on his hand.

At that moment I was going too fast towards him to stop so I crashed into him and we both went hurtling forwards before falling to the floor. Once again I tried to stab him but he rolled over and managed to stand up.

I stood up as well and faced him. His back was towards the sofa and I knew that this was the perfect opportunity. Running towards him for the second time I launched myself at him, this time with the intention of going for his neck. As we both toppled over the seat, I slashed at his neck with one swift movement causing blood to gush from his throat.

For a while I lay on the floor with Donna's dad, watching as the blood poured from his neck. Eventually I watched as his body went limp and his eyes became lifeless. He was dead.

By this point I was breathing hard and was wondering why nobody had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. I noticed that the television was on but it wasn't loud enough to cover up all the sound that we'd been making, even if it was on the rugby channel.

Before I stood up I paused to wipe the bloodied knife on Donna's father's shirt. Once satisfied that it was clean I walked towards the stairs.

However before I could get there I noticed several pictures of Donna on a shelf. I smiled at them and picked one of them up. She had such a beautiful smile. I'd missed her so much. With a small sigh I put down the picture and made my way stealthily up the stairs. I had a job to do.

From two sides of the upstairs hallway I could hear different sounds. From one side there came the sound of a television playing but from the other side came the sound of classical musical. This was obviously why they hadn't heard anything that had happened downstairs. Before I could make the decision on where to go first I saw that the door to the room in front of me was open. This had to be Donna's room. I walked forwards and stuck my head cautiously inside, my breath coming out of me in a big sigh as I realised that Donna wasn't there. Where the hell was she? I decided to not dwell on this, instead choosing to take this opportunity to have a brief look around Donna's room.

Slowly I looked around, trying to soak up as much of the room as possible. The walls were a light blue, whilst the carpet was cream coloured. She had a large, double bed with blue and white striped covers. Also in the room was a white wardrobe and a small chest of drawers. Everything else in the room was personal items that belonged to Donna such as jewellery and pictures of her friends and family.

As I looked around the place where Donna spent most of her life when she was at home, I couldn't help but feel even closer to her.

It'd been over two weeks since I'd last seen her and already I missed her like crazy. My life had been so depressing and lacklustre without being able to see her.

Walking over to her drawer, I was about to open it when I heard the sound of somebody talking.

Cautiously I went back over to the door and looked down the corridor. I saw Donna's little brother lying on his bed, watching some kind of film on the television. Obviously he was talking to himself. I decided that I better not waste any more time, so I held the knife even more tightly in my hand and walked slowly over to the boy's bedroom.

Once I was inside I tapped the boy on his shoulder and watched the fear fill his eyes as he looked up at me. He wasn't scared for how long however. Within a few seconds I had slit his throat with one easy slash to the neck. It was strange how he died even quicker then his father.

A quiet, yet audible gasp of terror came from behind me and I turned quickly, seeing Donna's mother standing in the hallway. I hadn't noticed that the classical music had stopped.

"Hello," I said, repeating what I'd first said to her husband.

"My son," she sobbed, fear making her voice shake. "What have you done to my son?" All of a sudden her feet collapsed from underneath her and she fell to the floor.

I took this as my opportunity to move towards her. Harshly I grabbed onto her hair, dragging her towards her bedroom. She was screaming but I didn't care. Nobody would hear it, not in a house where everybody was dead.

Once in her bedroom I slammed the door behind me and threw her onto her bed. She'd stopped screaming by this point but she was still crying, her eyes fixed to the knife that I held in my hand. She must have realised that it was covered in her son's blood.

"Where's Donna?" I asked her, waving the knife slightly in the air. Her eyes watched my every movement but she didn't answer me.

"Where is she?" I shouted, advancing towards her. Just as I was in front of her, she suddenly jumped upwards and pushed me, causing me to stumble. She then ran towards the door and opened it up before running out into the corridor. I ran quickly after her, just in time to see her run into Donna's room and slam the door behind her.

Luckily she wasn't so strong, so with a couple of kicks to the door I managed to get into the room. She stumbled and fell to the floor from the force. I leant down and grabbed her roughly by the throat. I'd had enough of this.

"She belongs to me," I said, staring at her tear stained face. "Where is she?" She didn't say anything. "I know you know! You're her mother. Now, tell me where she is."

Her eyes glazed over for a second and she stared off into space. "She's at a sleepover," she eventually replied, her eyes coming back to focus on mine. She must've seen something in my eyes because she spoke again. "Please, don't," she begged, but I'd had enough.

I moved the knife forwards and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest until I was certain that she was dead. Blood was pouring from the wounds on her body and I quickly moved away, not wanting to get even more blood on my clothes.

Standing up I took one last look around the room before running back downstairs. What was I meant to do now? If Donna's mother had indeed been correct about Donna being at a sleepover then how he was meant to find her? She could be anywhere.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa, kicking Donna's father out of the way so I could rest my feet on the floor. My head was pounding and the strong, coppery smell of blood was starting to make me feel slightly sick. I rested my head in my hands as I contemplated what I was to do.

This hadn't worked out the way I had wanted it too. In fact it was a complete shambles. I'd expected Donna to be at home so that I could take her away. However, with her being at a sleepover I would be forced to wait until she came back. Looking around I realised that it would mean I'd be staying overnight in a house with three dead people.

However as I sat there with my head in my hands I heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance. They were getting louder and louder with each passing second.

I stood up quickly and was about to walk over to the door when I saw someone run past me. They were in such a rush that they didn't see me as I was partially covered by the wall. As I got a brief look at the face of the person I swear that for a moment my heart stopped. It was Donna.

Quickly regaining my senses I ran out of the door after her, slamming the door behind me. "Donna!" I cried, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face me.

She screamed at my touch but her scream grew even louder when she saw my face.

"Shh," I whispered harshly to her. I didn't want the neighbours to hear her and think that something was wrong. Then I realised that something was wrong. For a brief moment I'd forgotten that I'd killed her family.

"Oh Donna," I whispered, more kindly this time. "I'm so sorry, but it had to be done." She struggled in my arms but I simply held her tightly against me.

"Why did you kill them?" she sobbed, pressing her hands against my chest in an attempt to move away from me.

"I love you Donna. I wanted us to be together. In time you'll learn to love me, I know you will."

She started to scream at me once again. "I don't love you. I love my family and you killed them!"

I was about to speak when once again I heard the sirens. However they were much louder this time. "We have to leave Donna."

"No!" she screamed, pummelling my chest with her hands. It made no difference to me and I could barely feel it. Instead I ignored her and grabbed her roughly by the arm before pulling her down the driveway and towards my car. Before we could get there a police car appeared at the end of the road, its sirens blazing. As I looked towards the end of the road I saw another police car appear.

I cursed under my breath. "Did you call the police?" I asked her.

She shook her head but I wasn't sure that I believed her.

As I reached into my pocket to retrieve my knife I found that it wasn't there. I cursed again as I realised I'd left it inside the house. "Come on!" I shouted at her, dragging her back towards the house. However as I tried to open the door I found that it was locked. "Where's the key?" I asked Donna desperately.

"I don't know," she replied hesitantly.

"Where is it?" I shouted at her, shaking her roughly.

"I don't know," she replied again, tears coming to her eyes.

"Damn! What the hell are we meant to do now?" I hissed angrily, more to myself then to Donna.

"Sir, let go of the girl."

I turned sharply towards the voice. Two police officers were standing in the driveway, pointing guns at me.

I ignored them and didn't let go of her. "Just leave us okay. Nothing's happening here."

The police officer spoke again. "Just let go of her, okay. Nobody has to get hurt."

"No one's going to get hurt. Just leave us alone."

"You're Richard Fenton right?" The other police officer asked, looking suspiciously at me.

I didn't answer him but he must've taken this as confirmation as they started to walk towards us.

"You're breaking the terms of your order Mr Fenton."

Desperately I grabbed onto Donna to try and stop the Police officers from advancing forwards.

It didn't work however and they both grabbed me and started to pull me away from Donna. "Stop it!" I shouted, as they pushed me to the ground. "Donna!"

The police officers were saying something to me but all I could hear were Donna's sobs. Whilst I was on the floor my arms were forced behind my back and handcuffs were placed over my wrists.

I started shouting louder as they pulled me up and started to drag me over to the police car. "Donna!" I shouted. "Don't let them do this. Don't let them take me away from you. I love you!"

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes blank and emotionless, but then she turned away from me and walked back towards the house.

In that brief moment I felt my chest constrict in pain. How could she just turn away from me? I loved her.

As I was pushed into the back of the police car I continued to stare at Donna as she talked to another police officer. She was so beautiful that she took my breath away but she didn't seem to realise this. Maybe she was simply ignorant. Either way I knew that I wouldn't be seeing Donna for a long time. Once the police officers realised what was inside the house then I'd be locked up. However I didn't care. The reason being that I knew I'd be able to escape. I was desperate to be with Donna and nothing could stop me.

At that moment Donna looked over at me and I smiled, showing my teeth. I watched as she frowned before I clearly mouthed six words at her, causing her to shiver. "I'll be seeing you soon Donna."

The door to the police car was closed and the police officer got in the front, starting the car up. I stared and smiled at Donna until the car disappeared round the corner and I could see her beautiful face no longer.

My smile didn't falter once, not even when I was arrested for killing Donna's family.

You see, I love Donna no matter what, so to me it made no difference that I was away from her for a while. After all it wouldn't be long till we'd be reunited. What's that saying that people have? Oh, I remember. Third time's the charm, right Donna?

**A/N: Okay, so here it is. Richard's view on what happened when he killed Donna's family. Thanks to Witch Isit for asking me to write this. Also thanks to Witch Isit for the second review :) Gee, I do love reviews ;)**


End file.
